A prior-art multiple-layered omnidirectional flexible joint for rocket nozzles is shown in FIG. 1 of U.S. Pat. No. 3,390,899 to Herbert et al. (hereinafter referred to as Herbert), which is hereby incorporated by reference. That flexible joint (identified by element number 26 as illustrated in FIG. 1 of Herbert) consists of alternating overlapping and coextensive layers of relatively resilient (hereinafter designated simply as "resilient") and relatively rigid (hereinafter designated simply as "rigid") material. A surrounding flexible thermal boot (element number 46, same illustration) is required to shield the joint from the intense heat that is developed within the case of the operating rocket motor.
The requirement for the thermal boot (or for any other type of separate heat shield) increases the complexity and the cost of the prior art flexible installation. Therefore there is a need for a flexible joint design that does not require the installation of a separate heat shield.